VMV: Looking Through Your Eyes (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Valentine's Day music video of Looking Through Your Eyes by The Corrs and Bryan White from Quest for Camelot. Dedicated to: * Joe the Lion * Donovan Oliver * Dino Disney * Jessica Espinoza * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th Song: * Looking Through Your Eyes Sung sung by: * The Corrs and Bryan White Song from: * Quest for Camelot Transcript: peaches and julian love clip bugs an lola kisses clip fa mulan and li shang kisses clip lady and tramp love clip miss eglantine price and professor emelius browne kisses clip phineas and isabella kisses clip surly kiss andie clip garfield and arlene kisses clip gwen and trent laugh clip fin and reef kisses clip atta kiss flik clip oscar and bea dance love clip jaune tom and mewette love clip duchess and thomas o malley love clip orange clip eggs clip larry clip flint clip passion fruit clip winnie clip queen clip sam clip tito and georgette love clip mcqueen and sally love clip mavis and jonathan love clip jon an liz love clip poppy and branch love clip gru and lucy love clip tulio and chel kisses clip oscar and angie love clip mowgil and shanti love clip kermit an piggy love clip lois and peter love clip cash and dixie clip max and roxanne love clip sylvia and groofy love clip lincoln and ronnie anne hugs clip pecos bill and slue foot sue kisses clip mickey an minnie hugs clip darkwing duck and morgana macawber love clip papi an chloe love clip Clips/Years/Companies: * Ice Age: Collision Course (@2016 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Mulan II (@2004 Disney) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (@1971 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (@2011 Disney) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (@2017 ToonBox/Open Road) * Garfield's Fun Fest (@2008 Paws) * Total Drama (Aftermath Aftermayhem; @2007-2014 Teletoon) * Stoked (Grom Fest; @2009-2013 Teletoon) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Fish Hooks (Fish Prom; @2010-2014 Disney) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Annoying Orange (Popeye Yeah! & The Dating Game; @2009 Daneboe) * The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus Features) * VeggieTales (Where's God When I'm S-Scared? & Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella; @1993 Big Idea) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) * Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) * Garfield and Friends (Nothing to Sneeze At; @1988-1994 Paws) * Trolls (@2016 Dreamworks) * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 Dreamworks) * Shark Tale (@2004 Dreamworks) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (@1992 Disney/Jim Henson) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (@2006 Disney) * Family Guy (Deep Throats; @1999 20th Century Fox) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (@2000 Disney) * The Loud House (The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Melody Time (@1948 Disney) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * Darkwing Duck (Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2); @1991-1992 Disney) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua (@2008 Disney) Category:Looking Through Your Eyes Music Video Spoofs‎ Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Videos